Árbol de cerezo
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: Dos amantes que huyen de este mundo. Una promesa que dejaron en la Tierra les impide poder huir del todo. -No tienes que cumplir la promesa que me hiciste Sakura-chan...- Pésimo summary, pero espero que disfruten mi primer One-shot.


Pues aquí les traigo mi primer One-shot, es de los primeros que llegaron a mí cuando estaba escribiendo la lluvia de ideas que azotaba mi cabeza. Así que mejor pasemos al fic:

Aquí está el lugar donde descansas, el lugar de tu eterno sueño, aquí permanece tu cuerpo desde hace dos años, hace dos años que nos abandonaste para intentar estar con tu verdadero amor. Abandonaste todos los lujos que tenías, por que no importaba que tanto tuvieras, si Sasuke-san no estaba contigo nada tenía sentido. Aquí ambos se juraron amor eterno. Tan solo espero que su muerte no haya sido en vano. Se que seguiste a tu corazón por que yo te aconseje que lo hicieras, por eso me siento culpable. Traté de ser tu apoyo incondicional, tú únicamente confiabas en mí, nunca he llegado a comprender el gran amor que se tuvieron entre sí, ya que yo no he conocido a nadie que me ame y que yo lo ame así como fue su gran amor juntos.

Una vez me contaron, que cuando una persona muere y aún debe cumplir con algo que dejó en vida, esta no puede descansar y por eso se queda en la tierra para poder cumplir con lo que dejó atrás. A veces pienso que tu estas en esa situación, porque a veces siento que me cuidas, que aún sigues a mi lado, pero no de la forma que deseo; finalmente he podido aceptar que ya no estarás más a mi lado, que ya no podré ver tus cálidas sonrisas, o escucharte reír, ni tampoco ver cómo te sonrojas cuando hablas de Sasuke-san. Yo sé que en realidad sigues aquí por qué quieres cumplir la promesa que me hiciste hace mucho tiempo…

*Flash back*

En la habitación de Hinata.

-Hinata… por favor no te preocupes por mí, es cierto lo que me dijiste, debo escuchar a mi corazón porque eso es lo único que Dios desea para nosotros, encontrar a alguien que ames y ser amado por esa misma persona; por favor no llores, estaré bien-Sakura abrazaba a su amiga por que no soportaba verla llorar de esa manera, y menos por su culpa.

-Lo sé, Sakura-chan pero… no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti, eres mi mejor amiga la única que me ha acompañado por toda mi vida, sé que esto es lo mejor para ti, ya que Sasuke-san y tú se aman como nadie en este mundo, por eso viniste a decirme adiós, y yo… yo…-

-Hinata- Sakura se mostraba serena para calmar a su amiga-Arigatou, tú también eres mi mejor amiga, tú sabes que nunca te abandonaré, pero por ahora debo irme, tal vez nunca regrese, solo el tiempo lo dirá-

-Sakura-chan, tú…- Hinata se había dado cuenta de que Sakura ya no planeaba regresar, pero por la expresión que puso pensó, que era la única opción que le quedaba, pero antes de decir algo, Sakura la interrumpió.

-Yo sé que no has sentido lo que yo siento ahora, pero te prometo que me encargare de guiarte hasta tu verdadero amor, así que por favor Hinata, pase lo que pase no te interpongas, ésta es mi decisión…-

Hinata solo sonrió al escuchar a su amiga y le dio un último abrazo antes de que esta se fuera… pero antes de salir Sakura se detuvo.

-Hinata, tu eres algo más que mi mejor amiga, yo te considero como una hermana menor para mí, alguien a quien debo proteger, por eso, siempre velare por ti, hasta el día en que esté segura que ya no me necesitarás-

-Arigatou Sakura-chan, tú también eres como una hermana mayor para mí, alguien que sé que siempre me cuidará, un ejemplo a seguir-

Sakura al escuchar lo último quería comenzar a llorar, pero no quería preocupar a su "hermana menor" ante la posibilidad de que ya no se volvieran a vera, así que solo dijo adiós y desapareció por la ventana de Hinata

Ya durante la noche Hinata se sintió cansada y se quedó dormida en su cama, algo la tenía intranquila, pero como ese día había tenido entrenamiento con su padre estaba totalmente exhausta, a la media noche algo en su corazón le dolió tanto como si una pequeña parte de él le fuera arrancada, pero no despertó y solo susurró al vació de su habitación –"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san"-

A la mañana siguiente ella se había levantado como de costumbre así como su típico ritual después de despertar, bañarse y bajar a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Todo parecía ser un día normal.

-Buenos días Hinata- Su padre llegó a la cocina y la saludó con mucha amabilidad. Pero en su cara se notaba un gran cansancio.

-Buenos días Papá-Ella también lo saludó con cariño- ¿Mamá aún no despierta?-

-No, sigue cansada, Hitomi no la dejó dormir anoche y tampoco a mí-

-Hitomi-chan es muy parecida a mí entonces, Hanabi-chan siempre fue tranquila desde pequeña-

-Así es, pero recuerda que las amomos a las tres, no lo olvides- Hiashi le dijo a Hinata mientras esta sonreía como de costumbre, mientras tanto su padre se dirigió a la sala para encender el televisor y ver las noticias como cada mañana.

A los pocos minutos su padre la llamó.

-Hinata, ven por favor- Era su padre desde la sala, su voz se escuchaba muy seria y angustiada lo que preocupó a Hinata.

-¿Si padre?, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Hinata se acercó a la sala de donde la había llamado su padre y él le hizo un ademán de que se sentara a su lado, ella así lo hizo, vio que estaban las noticias, no pudo salir de su asombro al escuchar lo que la periodista decía…

-Durante esta madrugada un brutal suceso ocurrió en el parque central, la heredera de la empresa Sannin, Haruno Sakura, junto a quién parecía ser su pareja, el hijo del jefe de la policía de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke; murieron a causa de un impacto de bala, las razones aún son desconocidas. En otras noticias un tren fue asaltado esta mañana alrededor de las 7:30. Esto es un claro ejemplo de la inseguridad que hay en nuestra ciudad.…

Hinata no escuchaba lo que decía la periodista, se encontraba en un estado donde todo a su alrededor parecía ir en cámara lenta, así como el sonido que se había ido.

Hiashi al ver el estado de su hija, hizo lo único que podía hacer y abrazó a su hija para que ella se desahogara, y así lo hizo.

El funeral se llevó a cabo, Hinata no fue a la escuela por un tiempo, se dio cuenta que no lograba nada con esa actitud y mostró que ella lo había superado, pero dentro de sí misma sabía que no era así.

*Fin del Flash back*

-Pero…- Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla -quiero que sepas, que no debes cumplir esa promesa, quiero que puedas volver a ver a Sasuke-san, que lo acompañes en el cielo, no tienes por qué aferrarte a la tierra cuando ahora tú perteneces al cielo- Hinata no dejaba de llorar, su llanto se hacía más fuerte mientras hablaba.

De repente un pétalo cayó en su nariz lo que provocó que estornudara, el pétalo volvió a caer, pero está vez en su mano.

-Salud- Una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras se volteaba, pudo observar a un joven que se veía de unos 19 años, con cabello corto y rubio como el sol, de piel un poco bronceada y unos hermosos ojos azules, para rematar una tierna sonrisa que se dirigía a ella mientras sostenía un pañuelo en su mano.

-Muchas gracias- Respondió Hinata después de observar al joven frente a ella.

-Por favor deja de llorar, seguramente eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes- El joven se acercó a ella y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con el pañuelo que traía.

-Y…Yo, muchas gracias- Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que le había dicho aquel joven, el por su parte se puso al lado de ella y observó una de las tumbas con tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Los conocías?- Fue lo único que dijo aquel chico, se notaba la tristeza en su voz.

-Si- Ella también se volteó a ver la tumba de su amiga –Los conocí muy de cerca, ella era como mi hermana, siempre estuvo conmigo, y él era como un hermano mayor, siempre nos protegía de los demás, los quería mucho a los dos- Hinata apretó el pétalo que traía en su mano contra su pecho al recordar los momentos felices que vivió con ellos. -¿Tú los conocías?

-Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, aunque nunca pude conocer a su novia, sabía que por haber entrado en el frio corazón de él, tenía que tener una personalidad muy cálida- Dijo aquel joven mirando al cielo –Quisiera poder decir que ahora está descansando con ella, pero sé que no es verdad-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Hinata giró su vista a aquel joven con la duda en su mirada

-Por qué el día despidió de mí, el me hizo una promesa, y quiero que sepa que lo que yo quiero es que se reúna con ella-

-Entiendo lo que dices- Hinata volvió a centrar su atención en la tumba de su amiga.

-¿Por qué?-Ahora Naruto se había girado para ver a Hinata (todos ya sabíamos quién era ese sujeto, por lo que ya no es necesario seguir escribiendo como antes)

-Porque yo estoy aquí con el mismo propósito- Naruto abrió los ojos poco a poco ante esa confesión –Sakura-san también me hizo una promesa la noche que murió-

-¿Se podría saber cuál es?- Preguntó Naruto, quería saber si lo que pensaba era cierto.

-No te ofendas pero preferiría conservar el secreto- Hinata le dio a Naruto una mirada de súplica, a la cual él no se pudo resistir.

-De acuerdo, creo que yo también diría lo mismo-

Hinata soltó una pequeña risita, que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio que le pregunto el porqué de ella a lo que respondió:

-Es muy gracioso, hablamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y apenas me doy cuenta que ni siquiera no hemos presentado.

-Ceo que tienes razón, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, es un placer conocerte-

-Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, también es un placer conocerte-

Naruto volteó a ver el árbol de cerezo que estaba frente a ellos. Se empezó a acercar al árbol y le hizo un ademan con la mano a Hinata para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo.

-Tal parece que este árbol era el lugar perfecto para que ellos pudieran descansar, el tronco es tan fuerte como el corazón de Sasuke-

-Y los pétalos son tan bellos y delicados como Sakura-san, tal parece que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos-

-¿Crees en el destino?- Preguntó Naruto

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu no?- Preguntó una confundida Hinata.

-También yo- Naruto le dedicó una linda sonrisa a Hinata la cual ella le correspondió.

Hinata volteó a ver el pétalo que aún sostenía entre sus manos, se dio cuenta que en un instante ya estaba bastante marchito, su hora había llegado, ahora debía escapar al cielo.

De repente una brisa interrumpió sus pensamientos llevándose consigo el pétalo.

-Finalmente han podido llegar al cielo, lo que los ataba a la Tierra se ha cumplido- De repente dijo Naruto al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿De verdad crees que su promesa ya se haya cumplido?- Preguntó Hinata quién no podía creerlo.

Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, lo cual para él, era lo más bello y tierno que alguna vez había visto. –Estoy más que seguro. "Creo que ellos nos han unido". Pensó Naruto, feliz con la idea. Ya empieza a hacer frio Hinata-chan ¿Quieres ir por una taza de café?-

-C…Cla…Claro, Naruto-kun-

Ambos jóvenes se fueron alejando de aquel lugar sin saber que su futuro se había sellado, el hilo rojo del destino los había juntado, y ahora nada los separaría; justo allí donde otra pareja también se conoció, donde se enamoró, donde se juró amor eterno, y donde ahora descansaba para siempre; aunque, para Naruto y Hinata, el final sería diferente.

Allí el único testigo de un romance que siempre buscó su camino, aquellos que se conocieron, permanecieron juntos y se fueron de la Tierra, el amor y una promesa que unió a dos jóvenes, búscalo, seguramente algún día lo encontrarás y él te unirá con aquel que está destinado para ti. Solo sigue el sendero de tu corazón, y pronto llegarás.

Al árbol de cerezo…

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer One-shot. No olviden pasarse por mis otros fics: "Mi primer amor" y "Buscando una cita con la princesa". No olviden dejarme algún review con besos, sugerencias, abucheos etc. Para seguir mejorando como escritora .Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado desde que comencé en esto, me inspiran a seguir adelante con mis fics. Y pues creo que no me queda nada más que decir. Les mando un besote con mucha miel.

Se despide su amiga Hinata-Uzumaki-chan

Bye-bye

Nos leemos luego


End file.
